All's Fair in Love and War
by sweetsosweet
Summary: What happens after feelings are enhanced with alcohol? What happens when a past enemy comes back to haunt them? Will the war they fight be finished? Will the love they seek be found? Read to find out. Bad summary... Soul and Maka pairing. M for language... and to be safe... Read&Review. Please.
1. The Legends

Chapter 1: The Legends

"Congratulations Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty Thompson for defeating the Kishin Asura!" Lord Death stood on the front steps of the DWMA, holding metals for the meisters and weapons he called. One by one, the named stepped forward, receiving a metal from the overly-cheerful Death, and cheers from the crowd.

It had been around seven months after the battle, and the DWMA was still under construction.

"Maka Albarn, does not receive a metal." The whole crowd of the DWMA went silent.

"Instead," Death chuckled lightly at the look on everyone's faces, "Because she defeated the Kishin with her own hands, she shall receive the highest honor any DWMA student has received. The Death Award. That Kishin was the biggest threat, and Maka Albarn was the one to defeat it. Not only that, but she treated the wounded after, and rescued members of the DWMA. To continue on, and tell you everything she did, would take countless hours. Therefore, it is my honor to say that Maka Albarn and her Resonance team have officially graduated Death Weapon Meister Academy!" The crowd went wild. Girls were fainting over and over again as Soul looked out to the crowd. Death the Kid was hugging his practical sisters, while Tsubaki had kissed Black*Star on the cheek, causing him to turn beet red.

"Also," The crowd started to get quiet again, "All the weapons are no longer weapons."

Everyone fell down in disaster. "They are all official Death Scythes!"

"Maka! No way, you did it!" Soul ran up to her and hugged her tightly to his chest. Her face was adorned with a faint pink blush.

"We did it, Soul." She playfully reminded him as the others hugged and cheered. Lord Death gave a hug to every one of them before he handed Maka a wad of cash, telling her to take her friends out for dinner somewhere fancy. Maka, being so excited, didn't think twice before bowing in respect at Lord Death and jumping into the crowd with the others, riding over the people. For the first time that day, Maka held Soul in his weapon form as the stood literally on top of the people.

"Hey, you guys?" Black*Star looked at them with a calm look in his eyes, that's a first. "I know we'll do this many times in the near future, but let's do this one more time as DWMA students, and not Legends."

All of them looked at each other and nodded in approval, jumping down from all the people. They landed in the center, their backs facing each other. All the weapons transformed at the same time, making this look just as epic as it should. Somewhere, Soul was playing piano. All of the Meisters and Weapons felt the souls beginning to connect.

"Lets go, SOUL RESONANCE!" All of them shouted it at the same time, and at that very moment, new powers kicked in. Kid, Maka, and Black*Star were lifted off the ground holding their weapons. In a heart beat, their souls combined, expanding over the now cheering swarm of students.

The weapons transformed into something beyond epic. Soul's handle was now red, and he was lighter, as well as sharper. You can't sharpen your weapons, you'd probably chop an arm off or something. Tsubaki's chain length was adjustable, and her blades were sharper. Liz and Patty had a higher capacity when in Death Cannon mode, and their colors switched, they were now black with the silver, shark-tooth like decoration.

They were amazing. They were Legends.

After the show, they had signed autographs, took pictures, and demonstrated signature moves. Maka felt like a celebrity. Guys were coming up to her, asking for her number. She politely told them that her phone was in servicing and walked towards Soul, who had the same problem. Soul said that he didn't have a phone yet, as the many girls offered to buy him one. He was doing ok, until his phone rang. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki all made a mad dash to Maka and Soul's appartment, being that it was the closest one.

Once all the fans had gone away, they began to relax. Maka split the money that Lord Death gave to her and gave everyone an equal share. She then proceeded to make dinner. Tsubaki and Liz helped in the kitchen, while Kid was making Maka's room symmetrical, Patty was killing a picture of a giraffe she drew, and Black*Star and Soul went to the market to get the drinks.

When they came back, everything was ready, and, of course, symmetrical. Even the living room had been moved. Kid was getting slowly getting better. 'Thank Shinigami he didn't get a contractor out here...' Soul thought while placing the drinks on the bar. He had practically bought a bar.

After dinner, they decided to start drinking.

Bad idea. Especially since Black*Star was the bartender.

About two bottles of vodka and six rum mixtures later, they took the empty wine bottle and set on the floor.

"Get your asses on the floor and let's play spin the bottle. Then we'll play truth or dare." Black*Star was almost drunk, just like the others. Almost, but not quite. The Seven Legends of Death Weapon Meister Academy crawled over to the bottle and sat in a lopsided circle. Black*Star spoke up first. It was that moment that Maka was glad she had soundproof walls, windows, and doors.

"Alright, you weaklings! You spin that bottle, whoever it lands on, you gotta kiss! If you don't, everyone must take a shot of pure vodka. Your god commands you!" he sat up straight and grabbed the bottle. He paused, "Oh, and if you like how your face looks, your lips won't be touching Tsubaki's for more than five seconds. Got it, disciples?"

Everyone nodded, even the girls.

Black*Star spun. He was almost relieved when it landed two centimeters to the right, just enough to target the blonde and not the guy next to her. Black*Star quickly stumbled over to her side before grabbing her waist harshly. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes before grabbing his blue hair and roughly kissing him. It lasted a good ten seconds, which, to everyone else in the room, felt like hours.

She pulled away and giggled, yelling for joy at her kiss with Black*Star.

He looked at her, "Calm down Patty, your god commands you to shut the fuck up. Your turn..." he wobbled back to Tsubaki's side, brushing his hand against her shoulder on purpose to say "love you"

Patty grabbed the bottle and spun it. Everyone's face went pale, except Patty's as they followed the tip of the bottle to a very dismantled looking Liz. "Fuck." Liz groaned.

"Do it, or you're going to have a fucking hangover tomorrow." Black*Star started. Maka and Soul could care less, they planned on being wasted. Kid was beginning to freak over symmetry, and was thinking it'd be good to get wasted.

Liz and Patty stared at each other for a long moment before Liz grabbed the vodka bottle, which only had three more shots worth left, and downed it. Patty grunted in disappointment, as if she wanted to have a make-out session with her older sister, and handed the bottle to Soul, who was now eyeing a very grown-up Maka.

Yes, it's true. Maka Albarn had grown. She now had a model figure, and larger breasts. Soul was looking her up and down, up and down, up and down, up and-

"Spin Soul! Fuck!" Patty had a knife to a stuffed giraffes neck, "Spin or the giraffe fucking dies."

Soul spun, only because he knew that giraffe wouldn't live to see daylight. His face became beet red when the tip of the bottle led right in-between Maka's breasts. Stein had given her a bath scrub that enhanced the body. And for Soul, it worked.

Maka was laying on her stomach, so her cleavage was increased, making the feeling in Soul's pants unbearable. He got up and walked over to her. He wasn't even the least bit drunk. He had switched some of his shots with water.

He grabbed her by her waist and jerked her upwards, so that she was standing flush against his chest, her breasts pushed up against his toned body. She was just tiny enough for him to put his chin on her head without effort or moving his neck up or down, but she was also tall and thin, which didn't make this situation any better.

He smoothed her chin with his thumb and brought her up to him. He gently caressed her lips with his before kissing her full on. Maka snaked her hands up his back and into his hair. Soul deepened the kiss, earning a gasp of surprise from her, allowing him to enter her mouth. Both of them gave it their all, fighting for dominance. Soul won before pulling away.

Everyone was staring. Black*Star, Liz, and Patty were snickering, but still shocked, while Tsubaki and Kid were in dead shock, their jaws had dropped, and they weren't sure if they would ever be able to close their mouths again. Soul and Maka looked at each other, their faces nearly representing the red on Maka's skirt.

After that, they didn't play truth or dare. No, they sat around the bottle kissing random people. Maka had to kiss Kid, and Soul had to kiss Tsubaki. Liz had to kiss Black*Star. And finally, they were so drunk, Liz and Patty ended up kissing each other.

Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs after downing a bottle of vodka. Tsubaki was a little tipsy, ok, really tipsy, as she was giggling like mad and cursing when it was evident. Kid had begun to count the hairs on his head, getting angry when he lost count and had to start over again. Liz was fast asleep on top of the couch while Patty was threatening a toy giraffe. Maka was close to falling asleep and Soul was jumping up and down on a table.

It was official. The Legends were drunk.

* * *

**Hey! While I was in Hawaii, I wrote this. I edited on the five hour flight back. Please, tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or abandon ship?**

**Thanks! R&R!**

**-lessthanthreedance**


	2. Memories Brought to the Surface

Chapter 2: Memories Brought to the Surface

Maka awoke the next morning on the floor. Her head felt like shit. She tried to move, but there was a pain in her head. Immediately, almost if on cue, a memory flashed through her mind.

_It's so dark, and cold. The ground is wet, there's a man in a corner. _

"_Why, hello there, Maka Albarn..." The man said. "Do you know who I am?"_

_Maka shook her head slightly. She had a blindfold on, and she was tied to a post._

"_We met at the club. You're with me for the night. I feel as if... tomorrow, people will be questioning you."_

_Maka's eyes widened as she tried to remember what happened, but she drew a blank. She opened her mouth, as if to scream, but nothing came out. Her throat was dry, and her body felt bruised._

_Not even after the pain shot through her body, a dull object hit her in the side of the head, causing a throbbing, sharp pain. It was then that Maka's vision went black._

Maka's eyes widened and she let out a scream. She held her head and stumbled into a corner of the apartment. Soul jumped up from his comfortable spot on the kitchen table and ran over to Maka, ignoring the pain in his head as well and proceeding to comfort the now whimpering girl.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Maka didn't reply, instead, she grabbed him and held him close. She cried for a good fifteen minutes as Soul tried to figure out just what exactly happened.

"I- I just had a bad dream..." Maka finally found her voice.

"That's bullshit, and you know it."

"D-do you... remember... about... a... a... month ag-g-o... when I... came home... beaten...?" Maka managed to say through shallow breaths.

"Yeah, you said you had to fight someone at the bar while you were drunk." Soul looked down at her, questioningly.

"I- I li-lied..."

Silence followed. Nothing but piercing silence.

"What?" Soul was getting worried, like she was beat by a mob.

"I..." She took several deep breaths before explaining everything she remembered.

_She was walking out of the club, feeling a little dizzy after that last drink a man offered her. She didn't know what it was, only that she wanted a drink. He smirked at her and let her chug it down._

_Now, she was walking home from celebrating Jackie's birthday, dizzy, drunk, and drugged. All of the people attending the party had gone home with someone. Maka followed suit after five minutes. _

"_Hey! There you are, hun." A man in a black coat appeared next to Maka, the same man that had given her the drink. He placed his arm around her and she giggled, smiling like an idiot._

"_Let's go home." Maka nodded as the man led her to his car, shoving her harshly into the leather seat of the BMW. _

_When they arrived at a secluded mansion, Maka was grabbed by the hair and dragged into a basement with soundproof walls and windows, so her screams and pleas for help and release were not heart._

_Maka was beaten that night. Hard. Not raped, but beaten. He had stripped her of all articles of clothing and tied her arms to a pole, suspending her from the ground. He took any object to her. A bottle, a baseball bat, a bucket, until she spat blood and suffered a concussion. _

_That's when the memory erasing blow came to the blindfolded Maka. He dressed her back up nicely, cleaned the blood, and woke her up._

"_Miss! Miss are you OK?" The man feigned ignorance._

"_Yeah... I think. What the fuck happened?" Maka looked around and saw that she was all beat up. Her eyes widened in shock and her body throbbed._

"_I found you in the back of an alley. You had gotten into a fight, and lost."_

"_Oh." _

_Those were the last words that Maka spoke before passing out. Her body was then taken back to the club and left where he supposedly "found her."_

When Maka finished her story, Soul was shocked beyond belief. His meister had been beaten, and abandoned by some stranger, and he wasn't there for her. He's her scythe. Her weapon. A meister's weapon is supposed to protect the meister.

"That night, you needed me most, and I was flirting with other girls. I left you at the club for Vanessa, and you ended up like that." Soul spoke softly, but if anyone took a good look at him, they would be able to tell he was beyond pissed, but full of hatred towards himself and the man who did it.

"It's over, Soul. It's just a memory. It was probably the alcohol that set it off. It's done." Maka's words were like daggers to his heart.

'_How is she able to just brush it off?'_ Soul thought, holding her closer.

"I have to shower. Excuse me..." She stood up, the pain in her head returning, but she pushed on, not wanting to have to watch her partner go through the trauma of failing.

"If only you knew, Soul, how much you meant..." She whispered these words as she turned on the water.

She was standing under the cool water, lathering her hair, when the memories flooded again.

_That man had washed her naked body._

She suddenly felt very unsafe and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to try and apply some comfort to herself after what happened. She stood there, crying silently to herself.

* * *

That night, when Maka was ready for bed, the memories visited her yet again. They had been all day. Maka didn't know what to do. They kept coming back. She tried cooking, writing, playing the violin, and horribly failed at video games. But they just kept coming back.

She laid there for hours, thinking, pondering over what happened. She looked at her clock. _3:00AM._ She had been laying there for nearly five hours, getting up every ten minutes to walk to the living room and check on something that wasn't even there. She was paranoid.

Fifteen minutes later, she finally found the sleep she sought. It was then when the nightmare had decided to invade the peace she found.

_She was running through a field, unaware of the two men following her. She had seen him, the man that hurt her, and she began to run. She didn't exactly know where she was going, but it was away from everyone. If anyone was going to get hurt, she wouldn't let her friends get dragged into it, no matter what the emotional and physical damage it would cost._

_Soul, seeing her take off, followed. He was clueless as to what was going on, but he wanted to protect her. He liked her, not to mention the fact that she's his meister. And while all this was happening, the man had gotten in his car and drove around the city to cut off Maka._

_She turned the corner just in time to see the car coming. He immediately stopped and got out of the car. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could run. He yanked her up and began licking her face, already twisting her wrist. _

_Seconds later, Soul showed up. Maka only had a second to scream before the man pulled a gun on Soul. _

_BANG!_

Maka's screams filled the apartment. She sat up in bed and held her pillow to her mouth. Even then, her screams were heard in Soul's room. Her body was shaking, her sheets and pillow soaked with sweat and tears.

Soul sat up and ran over to her room. The door was locked, due to Maka's paranoia of the man. He tried hitting it open, Maka's screams getting more frantic by the second. When she screamed "NO!" was when Soul kicked the door down and ran to her side.

In Maka's mind, the truth was warped, and Soul was dying before her eyes. In real life, he was cradling her in his arms. In her mind, she was losing the best weapon on earth, and the only man she ever loved. In reality, Soul felt like he was losing the best meister, and the only woman he ever loved.

"Maka! Shh... Shh..." Soul rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to stop crying.

It was only 3:39AM. Maka didn't even get in thirty minutes of sleep before her nightmare barged into her mind, warping the truth.

A good twenty minutes later, she stopped crying. "I... I thought... you... you were... d-dead." Maka stuttered out.

"I'm right here." He petted her hair lightly as she explained the nightmare. Afterwards, she cried softly for a few minutes. Soul kissed her head lightly as he laid her back in the bed. She had finally fell asleep, peacefully this time.

He didn't want her to scream again, mainly because it hurt his heart, so he slept next to her. He wrapped his arm protectively around her waist and pulled her close to him. He fell asleep inhaling his drug - Maka.

* * *

For the next week, Maka woke up without Soul, screaming. Each night was a different nightmare, but she still lost the love of her life. Soul would come in, listen to her nightmare, and sleep next to her. He was getting more and more angry with each passing night.

Everyone at the DWMA couldn't tell she was having these nightmares. Her foundation she bought covered up the bags under her eyes from loss of sleep nicely, and the tea she drank in the morning gave her extra energy. Throughout the day, she would secretly eat candy to boost her energy. When she talked to people, no one noticed. Her eyes were full of fear and sadness, but her smile was still as big, so no one bothered. She was paranoid, always looking over her shoulder. Ever since the memories returned from that night, she was scared. She didn't understand how it was she didn't know until now, but all she knew was that she needed to find him.

And end him.

And from afar, Soul watched with a saddened expression. He wasn't able to help her. He watched her get up early and drink tea with tons of sugar, eat candy during break, and apply foundation between periods. He watched her cry every night. He watched her struggle, unable to help because he didn't know where to start. He wanted to find the bastard, and kill him for hurting his girl. Well, she wasn't _his_ girl. But he wanted her to be. And secretly, she wished the same.

Soul had finally had it the day they began their training with their newfound powers. Maka was doing fine, until they asked her to resonate. Maka didn't want to disappoint anyone, so she complied. About fifteen seconds into it, she collapsed. Her body was exhausted, her head feeling dizzy, her body unstable. Soul transformed just in time to catch her falling body.

He felt her weight. Light. Skinny. Sickly skinny. Not only was she losing sleep, but she started eating less and less. Her weight was dropping, fast. He lifted her with ease, looking over his shoulder and saying "sorry" to the group before running off with Maka back to the apartment. He called a doctor on the way, still holding his unconscious meister.

He would for sure find this bastard.

And _kill him._

* * *

__**I know it's a little early for a new chapter, but I had some time on my hands. I decided to write it at one in the morning. Thanks for reading. I hope you continue to read and review this story. **

**Oh, and for the four people who reviewed, THANK YOU! Those reviews really made my day. And for the person who calls themselves "no name," the title of the story goes to her/him. Thank you!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Requests? Private message me!**

**See ya later! **

**- lessthanthreedance**


	3. Found Him Lost You

**I can't believe I forgot.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own any of the Soul Eater characters. I do not own Soul Eater itself. I only own the plot. **

**Continue...**

Chapter 3: Found Him. Lost You.

Soul ran into the apartment and laid Maka down on the bed. He then proceeded to wait for the doctor he called only moments ago. Soul paced... and paced... and paced. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only mere minutes, the doctor arrived.

"Stein? I didn't call you." Soul was contemplating shutting the door, but Maka's life depended on when a doctor looked at her.

"I know how Maka's body responds to certain stimuli. It'll be easier for me to treat her than any other doctor." Stein tried to roll in, but the bump on the uneven tiles in the foyer caused him to flip over. So, being the way Stein is, had to try again.

And again.

And again..

And a-

"Man! We don't have time for this!" Soul screamed, becoming more worried and angry by the moment.

"Right, I almost forgot." It was at that moment that Soul was grateful that Kid wasn't the doctor. If he was, he wouldn't be helping Maka, but obsessing over _every... little... detail._

'_Maka, you better be ok.'_ Soul was in such deep thought, he didn't hear Stein calling his name.

"Soul, Maka's conscious." Stein held Maka's hand and looked over to Soul who ran over to the bed, sitting down with a _thump_ next to Maka.

"She's extremely weak. She'll need to be in bed at least a week. She'll need to eat four times a day for six days, then keep a regular timed three meals a day for a healthier Meister. Here's some pills," Stein handed them to Soul and looked at Maka.

"Crushing one of these and putting them in her dinner should help her fall asleep an hour after consuming. She'll wake up rested and alert. If not, then that means a higher dosage. I suggest you stay with her, even though it's not necessary." Stein, for the first time in his life, didn't talk about dissection. There was no reason to.

Until now.

"I could always dissect her and fix the problems."

"No" Soul and Maka said in unison. Stein just left.

"I'm sorry, Soul." Maka said weakly from her bed. Soul just stood there and looked at her.

"Are you ok to stay here by yourself?"

"Hai... ano... why?" She raised her eyes to meet his, shivering under the shrill cold in his eyes.

"I'm going to the market."

Maka brushed his flat tone off and nodded, even though she new he wasn't going to the market.

"I'll be back soon. Get some rest and don't get out of bed." Soul walked away, not bothering to look back. He couldn't look her in the face and tell her that he was going to go murder the bastard that hurt her. At the supermarket.

"Who does that?" Soul muttered under his breath before taking a step into the light of the setting sun.

"Who does what?" A deep voice shocked Soul out of his thoughts. A man in black jeans and a red top stood on the stairs Soul came down, only, he was going up.

"Who are you?" Soul gave the black haired man a questioning look. The man only stared back.

"My name is Kaito Hayashi." Kaito stared down at Soul, a smirk crawling onto his face. "You would be?"

"Soul Eater Evans." Kaito stared down at Soul, his mouth twisted into a sinister smile.

"Nice to meet you, _Soul_." Soul didn't like the way the man stretched his name. Brushing off the feeling, he waved goodbye and walked towards the supermarket, the man going the other way.

'_I'll for sure find him'_ Soul thought, walking behind an alley.

'_You're mine now, Maka Albarn.'_ Kaito thought, walking towards the apartment he's been stalking for months.

While Soul was searching for that man with his own "methods," holding a knife to a persons throat until he got an answer, Kaito knocked on the door, and Maka was sound asleep, the first time in a while.

Kaito knocked again, this time waking Maka. She got out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it.

* * *

"Hey, man I don't know anything!" A teenage boy with orange hair said "I swear"

"Right, and I'm stupid." Soul pressed the knife harder against his skin "I swear."

"Fine! OK!" Soul pulled the knife away, but kept his arm on his neck.

"He's been stalking some girl's apartment for months now."

"Whose?" Soul kneed his stomach.

"Agh! I don't know. Some blonde chick. With pigtails."

"Who is he?" Soul pressed his arm harder against him. "WHO?"

"Let me go!"

"Not until I get a fucking answer, bitch." Soul growled between his teeth.

"K-Kaito. Kaito Hayashi."

Soul dropped the orange haired boy to the floor and spat on him. After processing what he just said, he ran. He was about a mile away from the apartment and if he didn't hurry, then...

He didn't want to think about it mainly because he didn't know the exact answer.

The orange haired boy pulled out his phone and entered a number.

_Hurry._

_Send._

He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Frowning, he felt sorry for the two who had to deal with Katio. But because he valued his life more, he would never admit it.

* * *

"Who are you?" Maka asked.

"I'm Kaito Hayashi." Maka's eyes widened slightly. The name sounded so familiar, but she couldn't put a point on it.

"Pleased to meet you, Kaito."

"May I come in?"

"_Sure"_ Maka allowed the tall, slender, good-looking man to step inside.

"You're Maka Albarn, the Legendary Maka Albarn. Correct?" He smiled at her, instantly making her forget her worries. But that small voice inside her was still yelling, only, Maka couldn't hear.

"Yes." Maka slowly nodded, regaining her senses.

"I'm interested in you." Kaito stated flatly. His eyes were the color of blood, and they made you squirm if you stared too long. To make matters worse, his hair was cut above the shoulders, so it had that sexiness to it. The way his lips moved made you want to die.

Only, he was no match for Soul. Soul had the perfect chest, his scar already gone, sculpted so that it had the slight appearance of a six pack, so it looked like a models. His lips were like Maka's; perfect. His eyes, even though blood red, were dreamy, and captured anyone who dared to look into them. His hair was spiky and silver. It was attractive, and always fun to get tangled into when having a-

"Ahem?" Kaito pulled Maka out of her day dream and back into reality. Kaito was there. Sitting in front of her. Asking for something Maka couldn't figure out. Giving bad vibes to Maka who was trying to figure it out.

"Yes?" Maka asked, innocently.

"My assistant texted me and told me to head back soon. But, before I go, how does dinner sound?"

"Umm..." Maka pondered over it for a while before Kaito pushed.

"I have to go soon, so hurry. I mean, please hurry." Kaito smiled nervously.

"Su-"

"MAKA!"

At that moment, Soul opened the door to see a glaring Kaito and a smiling Maka.

"I- I told you t-to stay in bed." Soul said, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry."

"And you? What're you doing here, Kaito Hayashi? Get away from my girl." Soul walked over to Maka and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her protectively against his chest. Her face was pressed up against his upper chest, her ear over his heart. She smiled listening to his heartbeat.

"Y-your girl?!" Kaito jumped up and walked over to the Meister-weapon team standing in the middle of the room, holding each other.

"Yes, _my_ girl." Soul clung to Maka, as she just stood there, arms around his waist.

Kaito stayed silent. His plan was ruined all because of Soul. Soul was happier than ever to have Maka up against him. Maka was content being with Soul.

"Maka, you didn't tell me that this... animal... was your boyfriend." Kaito smiled nervously, his plan crumbling before his eyes.

"Animal? Soul isn't an animal. He's the sweetest guy I've known." Soul and Maka's faces were painted with a fine line of blush, each one willing their faces not to betray them.

"Maka, your head feels hot. You need rest. Kaito, the door is over there. You can show yourself out." Soul said, taking Maka towards her room.

That's when it happened. Kaito pulled out a gun.

And aimed at Soul.

BANG!

* * *

Maka heard the gun cock. She spun her and Soul around just in time for the bullet to hit her instead of him. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face from the pain. Words were not an option, as she collapsed in Soul's arms. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. It was like she was completely frozen. The wound in her back was bleeding, staining her white shirt and yellow vest. Her face went completely pale. She smiled up at a wide eyed Soul.

His feelings were so conflicted. He needed to go after him, but she needed attention.

"S-soul." Maka said, choking on her own blood.

Soul laid her down on the floor, tears staining his own face as he cried into her chest. Her thin arms wrapped around his strong frame and pulled him close.

"Soul... I'm... glad you're ok." Maka smiled at him, watching him as the black spots began to appear around the edges of her eyes.

"Maka, you idiot! I didn't want you to get hurt."

"This is just... just like my nightmares. Only this time... this time I'm able to save you." Her smile faded.

"Maka, don't you dare die on me!" Soul begged her, staining her shirt with his tears.

"It's ok. I'll always be here. And... if I don't make it out alive... I like you... Soul, I like you a lot..." Maka's tears fell harder as she drew in shallow breaths. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..."

"Shall... I sing you a song?" Maka asked, holding him close.

"Don't-"

"I'm fine." Maka stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

She whisper-sang the chorus from "So Goodbye" in english.

"So goodbye don't cry and smile, those Emotionally day's i will treat it as a gift and give you, So goodbye, to the lonely me who once hide in the dark, i need you, i need your... love... again..." Maka breathed the last words before looking at him. "My mother sang that to me... Every time I felt down..."

"Maka, don't!" Soul screamed at her and shook her frame. Maka drew in a sharp breath before closing her eyes and letting it out. "Maka... M-maka... No... no no no no no! NO. MAKA! MAKA COME BACK!"

"NO!" Soul's cries were heard throughout Death City that night. Stein, sensing something was off, hurried over to see Soul kissing the head of what looked to be a dead Maka.

Soul cried against her shirt before he sensed Stein. "She's still alive. Her soul is very faint, but she'll make it. Soul, you need to step away from her."

"Stein, you better save her." Soul wiped his reddened eyes with his jacket sleeve.

Stein took Maka to the bedroom to operate. Shortly after, his phone rang.

"I did what I came to accomplish." The voice on the other end spoke clearly. Soul's fists clenched in anger. "You see, Maka killed my brother. Kishin. Asura. I originally wanted to make her my girlfriend and then kill her when we slept together, but then you stepped in, playing hero. Oh well, she's dead now. See you around, Eater."

"Listen here you lying filthy son of a bitch." Soul growled through his teeth "You fucking hurt my girl. I will hunt you down, bastard. If you so much as take a step closer to her ever again, I will slit your throat after I hold you under water. You fucking asshole. I. Will. KILL. YOU!" Soul threw his phone against the wall, causing it to slip apart and the battery to fall out.

Meanwhile, Maka was in surgery, and Kaito was shocked.

"She's alive? How..." Kaito dropped his phone on the floor.

Soul was determined now, more than ever, to find him and kill him. Soul loved Maka. And he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Maka... Come back to me."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**Ok, so I wrote this at one in the morning. Normally I try to write when I'm wide awake, but it's just so HOT over here. UGH! So, I based this chapter off of something that I dreamt about. Honestly. It was when I was with my ex, that the violence started seeping into my brain. From there, I began having these dreams where people wanted to kill him, and I would save his life. Although, now... He needs to figure it out himself. I am no longer his shield. **

**True story, not meant for you to feel sorry. **

**Thanks for reading, demand is still 4.**

**- lessthanthreedance.**

**(Review ^.^)**


	4. The Wound that is Healed by Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater or it's lovely characters.**

**Shout out to: SeniorFuzzyBuns for reviewing twice. Not only that, but writing encouraging words. By the way, did you read his story? You should.**

**OK. Let's see if I can step it up a bit...**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wound that is Healed by Love.

"Maka, come back to me..."

Soul paced around the apartment for hours. He sat down somewhere, got back up, and then began to pace again. He eventually grabbed the remote to the TV and sat on the couch. He stood up abruptly and threw the remote against the wall.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal the blue haired meister and his weapon.

"MAKA! YOUR GOD IS-" Black*Star stopped in his tracks at the doorway seeing Soul standing there, head down, tears falling.

"Soul. Are you ok?" Tsubaki ran over to Soul and placed a hand on his shoulder, carefully.

"Man, Maka wouldn't want you to be crying." Black*Star tried his best attempt at not showing his brotherly-love for the blonde girl. "She wanted you to be safe."

"I know that! I know that now!" Soul snapped back at Black*Star who accidentally let a tear slip out of his closed eyes.

"You know she loved you."

"Loved? You say that as if..."

"In the past tense? Yeah. She did love you. Then you ignored her. You pushed her away for people like Blair, with a d-cup." For once, Black*Star sounded calm, collected.

"Do you think if I told her I didn't want to hurt her she'd understand?" Soul was trying to find a way to fix it.

"Bastard! By wanting to 'protect' her, she got hurt even more!" Black*Stare glared at him. "Don't you remember the day you came home from a club, wounded? Maka treated you after fighting you. You were drunk, and you hit her. When she finished, she ran over to my house, bleeding from your scythe cut. And you say you didn't want to hurt her."

"I..."

"You better fix it, Soul." Black*Star and Tsubaki walked over to the kitchen and sat down.

Soul just stood there. He let the tears stream down his face. And after a while, he fell to his knees, his hands over his face, crying because of the mistake he made but didn't see.

"Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki. Maka's stable and awake. It took some time because this isn't a hospital, but if I had her moved, she'd be dead." Stein said, stepping out of the room with a bloodied towel.

"Thank you!" Soul rushed over to her side. He saw her pale face, her skinny frame, and her weak smile.

"Soul..."

"YAHOO! MY DISCIPLE HAS FINALLY AWOKEN! YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO GET WELL SOON!" Black*Star jumped on the edge of Maka's bed. Maka let out a silent squeak of pain as the motion hit her.

"Maka, I'm glad you're ok."

"Same here." Everyone turned around to see Kid, Liz, and Patty standing in the doorway. Kid was holding a case file in his hands. He opened it to the first page.

"Kaito Hayashi, the brother of Kishin Asura. Seems like he has a lot of people after you, Maka." Kid lifted his golden eyes to meet her green ones. "He has three people living in this apartment complex to track your every move. Sounds like someone out for revenge would do..." Kid trailed off and lowered his gaze to his feet.

"What?" Maka spoke, her voice still a little scratchy.

"The Kishin Asura was a powerful Kishin... If this is his brother, he could be equally powerful, if not more. And his hatred only furthers to extend that power that he harbors... He's been taking souls across the country. Yours, Maka, suits two purposes. A snack and making him-"

"The second most powerful Kishin in history..." Maka finished his sentence. "Because of my blood? Part Meister, part weapon, and part black. Right?"

Kid only nodded. "He won't stop until he has you or we stop him. What do you want to do?"

"Do I have a choice? That bitch is becoming a Kishin. And he's hunting my friends and loved ones to drag me closer. Not gonna happen. This bitch is going down."

Everyone stared at the blonde Meister as her eyes were filling with a fire that was only visible to those who bothered to look. Her smile was gone, her cheery demeanor was turned into an angry one.

"Alright. I'll come up with a plan. Black*Star, gather weapons. Maka..." Kid paused and waited for her to look up at him. "Get better. I'll bring the plans to you soon. Soul, take care of her. Tsubaki, can you manage getting each Meister-weapon team a car?"

"Yes." Tsubaki answered, smiling.

"ALRIGHT! YOUR GOD SHALL SUPPLY YOU WITH THE BEST WEAPONS! AHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone just sweat-dropped. Liz rolled her eyes, Patty started laughing. Kid began yelling at Black*Star because he was asymmetrical, then turning back to Liz and Patty telling _them_ how asymmetrical they are. Tsubaki stood there and smiled, trying to get them all to calm down. Soul still sat by Maka, holding her hand tightly, refusing to let go. He was scared that if he let her go, he would lose her.

"Feels just like it was when we were in high school, huh?"

"No kidding..." Soul looked at Maka whose smile returned.

"I AM THE GREAT BLA-"

"YOU'RE AN ASYMMETRICAL FOOL!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GIRAFFE!"

"Black*Star, please! Calm down!"

"Wait... if Kaito wanted to kill me... then why did he drug me at the bar, and leave me alive?" Maka asked silently to Soul.

"To make you paranoid. He thought you would slip up and walk right into his trap if he did that. He was wrong so he switched to plan B. You know how that turned out. He didn't have a C, so now he has to go make one." Soul gripped her hand a little tighter before turning back to the fighting and laughing bunch.

"Should I make them leave?" Soul asked.

"No, it's o-" CRASH!

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! THIS TABLE IS NO MATCH AHAHA!"

"Get them out."

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Soul nursed Maka back to health. Not only did she make a speedy, and full recovery, but she was sleeping better, and she was no longer sickly skinny. Of course, she gained back the weight in all the right places for Soul. Soul couldn't help the nosebleed he got when she walked around in shorts and a tank top. Her perfectly toned long, long, long legs, her skinny waist, her flat stomach, her perfect, B-cup breasts.

Just thinking about it, he got a nosebleed.

It was now Monday, and the mission would start today. Soul gathered all his courage to tell Maka what he felt for her. These past few weeks, he fell in love with her. All of her.

It was six in the morning. Everyone had agreed to meet in front of Maka's at six thirty. Maka was already dressed and ready, her plaid skirt and vest all in place. She grabbed her bag with everything she needed. After throwing it by the door, she sat down on the couch, placing her sock-clad feet on the coffee table and taking a sip of her tea.

Soul walked in to the living room after throwing his bag next to Maka's. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Maka looked at him with curious eyes and a confused expression, topped with a blush. She quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

Soul chuckled and placed his hand over her cheek, bringing her to face him. He suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her into a tight, bear hug. "Maka..."

"What are you... Soul?"

"Do you have any idea how fucking scared I was?" Maka began tearing up, so did Soul.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"No! I thought you were dead!" Soul silently yelled, inhaling her scent. "If Stein didn't come out of that room with good news, I would've killed myself." Soul began softly sobbing into the crook of her neck. Maka's hands, which were still suspended in the air from shock, brought them down to rest on his back.

"I won't do it again." Maka sighed against his shoulder.

"You better not." Soul pulled back and let Maka see the sad look in his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to move on. I love you too much."

Maka's eyes widened and her hands dropped to her sides, slowly. "I-"

"Enough..." Soul cut her off with his finger, which was soon replaced with his own, perfect lips. He placed his hands on the small of her back, making her shiver, before pulling her up against his chest. Soul lifted her up and moved her over so that she was on top, straddling him. Maka allowed it, knowing this is what she wanted, and knowing Soul didn't want anything more than this.

Soul used one hand to hold her close, afraid to let her go, while the other moved up and down her legs before returning and allowing the other to do the same. He licked her bottom lip, earning a gasp of surprise and entrance. He slipped his tongue inside, and began to battle with Maka for dominance. She squeaked a few times from the kiss and the way Soul's touch made her body feel like it was on fire. A good fire. A pleasure fire. But it wasn't lust.

Soul laid Maka on her back against the seat of the couch, still not breaking the kiss. Breathing heavily, he crawled on top of her and continued his search of her body. He moved his lips from her mouth to her eye, placing a light kiss there. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sheer gentleness he used. He moved lower, placing a kiss on the corner of her lips, her jawline, and right below. He moved his lips to her exposed neck, lightly kissing, trying not to mar the beauty called Maka.

He moved the shirt away from her shoulder and began kissing, sucking lightly, leaving little marks. He was eliciting squeaks and moans from Maka, pushing him further. He was about to move his lips back up to her own when a knock on the door was heard.

Soul could feel his face turn red. Maka understood completely, but didn't say anything about Jr. Maka got up and walked over to the door. Before she opened the door, she turned back around to Soul. "Don't you need-"

"I'll get it later." Soul looked away towards the window. He understood exactly why it was like this, why Maka made him so happy. Her touch was like electricity, her lips were so perfect, it was almost like a dream. Maka could say the same for Soul. It was like, neither of them wanted to admit it, for some unknown reason.

Maka opened the door to Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid smiled at Maka before nodding to Soul. "Ready?"

"Yeah, the cars are outside?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, here's yours." Kid handed a set of keys on a red keychain to Maka "Your car is the black Camaro with the red license plate rim."

"Sweet!" Maka looked back to Soul, "I am SO driving."

Maka slipped on her boots, grabbed her coat, and snatched both their bags before heading down to meet all the others. Soul followed her out the door after slipping on his own shoes.

Maka put everything in the trunk and walked over to Tsubaki and Black*Star, giving them each a hug. Soul just stood there by the car, giving off a shark-tooth grin and waving. He sat down in the passengers seat, finally relaxing. Not long after, Maka got in the car as well. All she had to do was follow Kid, with Tsubaki behind them, and they'll be there in no time.

"Maka," Maka turned to Soul, just in time to meet his lips. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to melt into him, into the kiss. Pulling away, he looked into her green eyes, "We're going to kill him."

Maka nodded as she slipped the keys into the ignition, starting the car. Kid followed suit, and Tsubaki right after. Kid backed out of his space and drove away, being followed closely by Maka and Tsubaki.

Maka had determination printed all over her face. Her eyes were narrowed, her hands clenched the wheel tightly, her body was stiff. She drove clean and fast. Her eyes only moved from the road once, and that was when Soul put his hand on her thigh.

"Don't make me Maka-Chop you." Soul quickly pulled his hand towards him, fearful for his life.

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Soul looked at his lap "I hate it when you're stressed."

"I know." Maka said, looking straight ahead.

"Relax a bit?" Soul asked, looking at her perfect figure.

"Alright." Maka visibly relaxed. Her shoulders became less tense, her body's muscles became unclenched, the vice grip she had on the wheel loosened.

"Better." The Meister-weapon team smiled at each other.

"It feels weird to call Maka Albarn my girlfriend." Maka gave him a confused look before turning back towards the road, turning where Kid did. She checked her mirror for Tsubaki. Right behind her.

"You don't want to be?" Soul asked, looking hurt.

"I do. I just didn't think you'd ask." Maka smiled. Soul grabbed her free hand and squeezed it lightly.

* * *

"Yes, boss." The boy with orange hair closed his phone and stared to the army in front of him. "Go find Maka Albarn!"

"YEAH!" The army yelled before separating into twelve groups of ten.

"Maka Albarn. You will be mine. One way, or another." Kaito sat at his desk, holding a picture of Maka. The room was pitch black except for the lamp above his desk. "One way, or another."

* * *

**lessthanthreedance: I'm starting school on the 20th. Depending on my schedule will determine when I post. But don't worry, writing these fictions will be a part of my homework.**

**Soul: Is this almost over? **

**Maka: Yeah, you're making it seem like it...**

**lessthanthreedance: Hell no! You just wait.**

**Crona: Please review- I don't know how to deal with this... uh... please review this story.**

**Patty: OR THE GIRAFFE DIES!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**


	5. Underestimated

**I know my story is lame, so I really want to thank you all for reading and for those who reviewed.**

**Ok. I'm gonna try again...**

Chapter 5: Underestimated

They finally arrived at a secluded cave somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't Nevada's middle-of-nowhere, there was healthy and abundant grass surrounding the three parked cars. The air was cool, fresh. The breeze was soft.

Soul and Maka were the first people to step out of the car. They looked around to see the cave covered in the only plant that wasn't around them - vines.

"Not so hard to find..." Soul's face was adorned with his usual shark-tooth grin.

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK- OOOFFFFFF" Black*Star tried jumping out of the car when his foot caught onto the bottom lip of the car. He fell face first into the grass with a _thud_.

"Geez, could you be any louder?" Liz was holding a nail file in one hand and a nail polish in the other.

"Sis was doing her nails in the car." Patty said.

"Hah! Who wants to hear about that when there's the worlds greatest assassin in the room!?"

"This isn't a room..." Soul deadpanned. Black*Star smiled and raised his index finger into the air. Before any more arrogant words could come out of his mouth, Maka spoke.

"Guys..." Maka said, looking into the sky. Her eyes narrowed "Incoming!"

All the weapons transformed and landed in their Meisters hands. Before Maka could give directions, about ten Kishin's dropped from the sky in front of them in blue uniforms and helmets , the number three printed on each uniform, right above the right chest.

"Capture them all. The only one that needs to be alive is the blonde girl with pigtails."

"Yes, sir!" With that, they attacked.

Maka ducked under a bullet and took him out with a swing to the stomach. With blood all over Soul and Maka's hands, they continued. Black*Star stabbed a man in his neck, then laughing about how "weak you are compared to a god like me!"

"These people are nothing!" Black*Star shouted from behind Kid.

Kid took Liz and Patty and ran in the direction of a man with hair sticking out of his helmet. Only one side.

"Asymmetrical bastard!" Kid yelled, literally shooting the mans head off, along with his asymmetrical haircut. Kid spat on him before almost being shot at by another Kishin. Maka stepped in front of him and deflected the bullet with Soul.

"You ok, Kid?" Maka asked, slicing through two of them in one swing.

"Yeah. Keep it up!" Kid ran towards Black*Star who faced two. One in front and one in the back. Black*Star ducked under, letting their bullets injure their own. From the ground, he spun, using his legs to trip them. He stood up and wrapped Tsubaki's chain around both their necks. In one swift pull, their heads were jerked off their bodies, landing right next to them in a puddle of blood.

Maka took a swing at one of the two she faced. She jumped in the air and spun around with Soul. When she landed, there was a slash going diagonally down each of their chests. They screamed in pain, but Maka silenced them with a kick to the jaw, and then a slice to the throat. A couple drops of their blood splashed onto Maka's lips. But she didn't care, she didn't even notice.

The last one went to Kid. He threw his guns in the air and kicked the man in the jaw. He kicked him in multiple places, getting angry at his asymmetry. Kid punched the guy right in the stomach before head butting his helmet, cracking it. He round-house kicked him. Right when the guy fell to the floor, Kid caught Liz and Patty and held one gun to his face, and one to his heart.

"Goodbye" Kid said with a smile on his face. He was about to pull the triggers when he thought of something. The smile he had on his face faded. He looked at the man through his helmet "Where is Kaito Hayashi?"

"I-I don't know!" The man tried backing away from Kid, but the pain in his body restricted his movements.

"Ok, well then, see you in the after life" Kid pulled the triggers half way before the man spoke.

"F-fine... He-e's not here. D-do you r-rememb-ber the small shack you passed?"

"He's there?" The man nodded at Kid.

"Well, nice meeting you." Kid said, smiling at the man. "Goodbye." Kid pulled the triggers. A loud bang sounded throughout the field. The man was dead, and they knew where Kaito was.

"Let's go." Kid pulled the keys out of his pocket and made his way across the bloody grass and dead bodies. Maka and Tsubaki followed suit. Tsubaki accidentally stepped on a dead man's hand. She silently squeaked, making sure to thoroughly wipe her shoe one some clean grass before slipping into the driver's seat.

"Tsubaki..." Black*Star started, seeing how upset she looked. He placed a hand on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Ah... it's nothing. Let's go." Black*Star kept her hand from reaching the ignition.

"Tell me."

"How many more Kishins will we kill?" Tsubaki looked at him "In the form of humans."

"I don't know..." Black*Star knew what she was talking about. Tsubaki didn't like the idea of killing humans, in fact, when they fought, Tsubaki would reassure herself they were only Kishin.

* * *

The trip back to the shack was quiet between the two, however, in Kid's car, it was anything but...

"PATTY! GET OFF ME, I AM TRYING TO DRIVE!" Kid yelled at the blonde girl who had her arms firmly wrapped around his neck, pulling him back towards the seat. Liz was filing her nails, so she didn't care.

"ARHGGRLRGTYKWJ!" Kid's attempts at screams sounded more like gibberish to Liz, but made _perfect_ sense to the giraffe murderer Patty.

"Alright, all you had to do was ask, Kid." Patty sat back down in the backseat and pulled out a knife. She grabbed one of the many giraffe's on the floor of the car and started to cut it slowly. "Hehehehehehehe." A sinister aura started to seep out of the girls skin as she continued to slice the giraffe until there was nothing left. When she was finished, she threw the shreds out of the window.

"Hey, Maka, this is a- what the shit is that?" Soul was about to shower Maka with compliments and encouraging words when suddenly, cotton and yellow fabric shreds started to land all over the car.

"Oi!" Maka yelled to herself, using the windshield wipers to get rid of the fabric.

"Patty's at it again?" Soul muttered under his breath.

They arrived at the shack not too shortly after that. When Maka got out of her her car, she barely had time to react. The ground beneath her began to shake. A few yards away from her, the ground split and a elevator-type thing rose, holding ten more men.

"Incoming!" Kid yelled, holding Liz and Patty. These Kishin's had the number seven printed above their right chest. This time, they were holding katana.

"_Here we go, Maka."_ Soul grabbed Maka's hand and squeezed it, transforming into his weapon.

"Mmmm" A smile crawled onto Maka's face.

"It'll be over soon, Tsubaki." Black*Star looked at his weapon and smiled. "Close your eyes, but don't fall asleep."

"Got it." Tsubaki closed her eyes, but only for a moment. She opened them, realizing that she needed to be there for Black*Star.

The Kishin's attacks were more powerful than the others. Kid was kicked in the stomach and thrown onto the car. They were faster than the others.

Kid thought of something... _'Their squad strength increases with each number...'_

"Guys!" Kid yelled, kicking one in the stomach. "Their power is stronger because their number is higher!"

Maka didn't stop blocking to attack. She could tell that if she did, she might be split from Soul.

But, being Maka Albarn, she took a risk anyways.

"Maka! What're you doing?" Soul screamed from his scythe form. Maka didn't listen. She raised her scythe only a few inches from where it was at the same time the men pursuing her pulled back their swords. She lunged forward and sliced a mans throat. One of the three behind her ran to her front, attempting to slice Soul. One of the men behind her grabbed her ankles and jerked her backwards and threw her on the ground.

"Oi!" Black*Star yelled, "Why don't you stop trying to get Maka, and start coming after me. I will surpass God himself, so why go after that puny little thing?"

"Is now really the time to be saying that?!" Soul yelled at the blue haired monkey.

"Tsk." Black*Star took a blow from his back. A man had successfully hit him in the back with the back of the blade.

"Ah!"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, her face showing up in the glare of the blade. Black*Star only twisted his body around and sliced three of the men continuously in the chest and face area.

"Told ya, fuckers, I'll surpass God." Black*Star finished them off before running to help Kid.

Maka stood up, her head bleeding from the impact, and gripped onto Soul harder. "I will NOT give up. Especially here."

"Are you nuts blondie?" One of the men said.

"You're just gonna die anyways." The other one stated.

"Or Kaito will make you his slave." The last one smirked.

"Shut up." Maka breathed.

"Huh?"

"I said... Shut up!" Maka sliced one in the chest and another one in the stomach before bringing her blade to face the last one. He stopped the blade with his katana.

Maka's vision became more and more blurry, but she pushed on. When she wasn't looking, the man had grabbed Soul and somehow jerked them apart. Soul transformed back to a human after being tossed around, and raced back to Maka, who was being thrown over the shoulder of the Kishin.

"She's pretty, I don't think she'll die." He smirked at Soul, who was trying to attack him. "Yet."

"MAKA!" Soul screamed, transforming into a weapon in the thrashing Meister's hands. Maka sliced the Kishin in the stomach, cutting the man in half. She kicked off him and landed somewhere near the hole in the hole in the ground. She stepped back a bit to regain her balance, but her footing was off as she fell down the hole with Soul. Soul transformed back into his human form, grabbing Maka and shielding from the impact of the iron platform below.

They hit the platform. Maka's eyes widened when she saw that Soul had protected her.

"Are you alright?" Soul asked. Maka nodded slowly, clinging onto Soul. Noticing this, Soul chuckled a bit.

"Let's move." Soul grabbed Maka's hand, lacing his fingers in with hers. Even with all this shit going on, Soul still made a point to put his girl first. She is, after all, _his_ girl.

Behind the couple, five more thuds could be heard.

"ALL BEHOLD THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED BITCHES!" Everyone around Black*Star started to sweat-drop.

"Black*Star." Tsubaki held a finger up to her lips, indicating for the loud-mouthed Meister to shut up.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe." Patty started laughing manically, pointing to a group of Kishins with the numbers four, two, and six on their uniforms. "ALL Y'ALL BITCHES GONNA DIE!"

Just that one sentence that a giraffe murderer said gave a laugh in each of their hearts. And even a little hope. Until...

"Men, take the blonde girl with pigtails. Alive." One of the Kishin's had a gold letter "C" on his uniform, with the number one on it.

"Yes sir." And with that, the battle bega-

"I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF THIS SHIT! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU ASSHOLES COME FROM?!" Maka lost it.

"Soul, Resonate!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Soul didn't want to lose his head, so he quietly complied with his Meister.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance!" The two screamed, their souls combining and intertwining. Maka's blood began to boil throughout her body, her green eyes narrowed and full of annoyance. It made Soul wonder... _'What would happen if I really pissed her off?"_

"I'd kill you too..." Maka spoke, smiling down at her boyfriend. Soul froze. Maka laughed.

"Let's do this... KISHIN HUNTER!" Maka yelled, charging at her opponents, slicing half, but only killing about seven. Maka swung again, hitting more, and still, killing only a few. The injured were slowly dying, but the ones that made direct contact with the blade burned instantly into nothing but ash and only one who wasn't being hit was the Captain. He was standing way fat behind the fight, so he was out of range.

All he did was stand there with his eye mask on, smiling like a idiot. Black*Star and Kid, who were shocked at Maka's outburst, decided to make themselves useful and kill him.

Kid activated Death Cannon and Black*Star went into enchanted sword mode. Black*Star had a field day, slicing him nonstop. Kid stepped in and delivered the final blow with the Death Cannons. Maka finished shortly after, and when the smoke cleared, they saw Kaito Hayashi, clapping his hands in a mock applause.

"Well done. But I'm afraid, Maka still has to come with me." Ten men appeared with guns surrounding them. "Fire."

They all shot at them, injecting them with a sedative. Maka was clinging onto consciousness when the men chained her hands and feet together, preventing her from running. All she could remember before she blacked out was seeing her friends lying on the floor, looking dead.

"No..." Maka managed. "S-Soul... Every- one" She breathed it out before blackness took over her eyesight and mind.

'_Is this really where it all ends?'_

* * *

Soul woke up a few hours later in a fancy room, in a fancy bed, with fancy sheets. When he looked around, he saw that it was lined with six other black beds, only five filled. He shifted out of bed, not even sure if he was supposed to be there. When he looked around again, he noticed that there wasn't a door. Or maybe there was, but he couldn't see it. He looked down at his clothes: He slept in his dirty clothes? Maka is so going to kill him... Wait... _'Maka...'_

Soul looked around and suddenly remembered everything. "MAKA!" Soul ran to the other beds, checking to see who they were. But when he looked, they weren't Maka. It was Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki, but no Maka. Given the situation... She could be dead.

Kid woke up and looked at Soul's teary face and dismantled hair. "You're asymmetrical..." Kid deadpanned.

"Who cares about me?! The symmetrical beauty is _gone!_" Kid jumped out of bed, noticing the same things that Soul noticed. _'What on earth is this?'_ Kid thought, hoping his mind would bring him an answer it didn't have.

"Please tell me that this is a hotel with no door and Maka found it." Kid looked at Soul.

"I wish!"

"Maka's gone?" Black*Star sat up in bed. "My sister is gone?"

When the three girls heard this, they all sat up as well. Patty hugged Kid, tightly, as they cried together. Liz and Soul clung to each other, tears threatening to come down. Black*Star was pissed while Tsubaki clung to him, trying to keep him in check.

Soul broke down. He didn't even tell her he loved her. He fell in love with her when he took care of her. In the whole time he lived with her, he liked her. But those eight weeks of being there for Maka made him realize that he wanted her. No. He needed her.

"I'll find you Maka... I swear it."

* * *

Maka's eyelids felt so heavy. She tried opening them, but they wouldn't. She tried to move her hands, but they were chained. The same with her feet. She finally tried to move her body, but pain shot through it. Her mouth let out a squeak of pain, attempting to warn someone. The only thing that happened was her blindfold was removed.

"I told you, Maka Albarn. You would be mine."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with school shit... So anyways. Lemme know what you think! I wanna know. I DO I DO I DO! I REALLY DO! It took me like five tries to spell "really"... Fail. Anyways, tell me! Please! **

**Should I continue? Or should I wrap it up next chapter?**

**Also, look out for my Black Butler story later. Thanks!**

**- lessthanthreedance**


	6. Attempted Murder, and Lovely Reunion

**OK! Next one... Sorry for my sad attempt at a fanfic...**

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't been putting this up... I do not own Soul Eater or their lovely characters. If I did, Maka and Soul would be MARRIED! For all you SoXMa lovers!**

Chapter 6: Attempted Murder, and Lovely Reunion.

"I told you, Maka Albarn. You would be mine."

Maka's eyes widened in complete and utter shock "Yours?!"

"Yes, mine." Kaito threw the key at her feet.

"Like I'd ever be yours." Maka felt pain when she moved her toes to get the key. Sucking in a breath, she lifted her legs and the heavy chain up as far as she could. She brought in her knees and lifted her feet over her face. Her toes released the key, letting it find a spot between her knees and chin. Even though it was nasty, she used her tongue to place the key in her mouth.

"What the..." A man with orange hair walked in to see the blonde girl in a ball against the poll, suspended a good five feet off the ground. "Boss, is she-"

"Shh." Kaito pointed to Maka, who was carefully letting her legs unfold and return to their dangling state. With the key in her mouth, she lifted her feet behind her to rest on the pole, and used one hand to grab the chain and lift higher. She repeated this process of lifting her body and feet until one hand was close enough to grab the key. All the while, Kaito was watching.

"She's not gonna get away, is she?" The orange haired male asked Kaito.

"Relax." Maka let her body dangle again, the key safely in her hand finding the keyhole. She crossed her feet the minute she got the key inside the hole. "She might actually die."

"How will you know? You haven-t be-" The man was interrupted by Kaito holding up his hand.

"Just watch." Kaito pressed a button and a glass barrier rose to separate them in the small white light and Maka in the big, cement covered room.

Maka heard the lock click. She balled her hands into fists, letting the chains fall off her hands and down with her to the ground. She landed barefoot on the ground, using her crossed feet to spin her around and face the pole. There, she came face to face with a bomb.

Maka quickly sliced the pole with her finger-scythe. She looked at the wires carefully, but even though she studied them, she couldn't figure out how to dismantle it. Then she noticed something. The wires were _switched_. She pulled on the wire you "weren't" supposed to pull on and the ticking stopped. But just to be careful, she shoved the bomb in the farthest corner, near the glass.

"Men, attack Maka Albarn." Thirty men appeared in black police uniforms, complete with bullet proof vest and guns.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Maka spoke, her head down so her hair was in her face. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU!" Maka roared, her eyes taking on black instead of green.

Maka walked through the field of men who were watching her aura change from red to complete black. She turned her arms into scythes and shot them out to her sides. Some dodged, some were injured, and some died, but that still didn't stop the numbers from increasing.

"Kaito Hayashi." Maka called, looking around to see the one-way glass. "You..."

Maka was interrupted by a gun being cocked from across the room. She sensed the mans soul, following it behind her. Maka had been hurting only a few minutes ago, so then she couldn't dodge, right?

The man was right. Maka didn't dodge the bullet. She caught it between her index finger and her thumb. She turned her black eyes to the man who was now shaking. "Die." Maka shot her arm right through his chest, bringing her blade upwards so his heart was sliced in half. She crushed the bullet and grabbed his gun.

Grabbing the rest of the ammo and shoving it in her skirt pocket, she turned to face the rest of the men who were shaking. "We can take you."

Maka's black eyes were raised to see all of them. Her expressionless face was replaced with a sinister smile.

"Bring it."

* * *

While Maka was busy in her rage, the team had somehow broken the wall and was searching for her. But with no avail, they sat down and rested for a bit, catching their breath and bandaging wounds. Soul was so upset at himself. He would never forgive himself. He'd understand if Maka wanted to kill him.

After searching some more, he finally had enough. He stopped dead in his tracks as tears fell from his eyes.

"Maka..." He looked up at the ceiling "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Maka kicked and sliced everyone around her, but the guards kept coming. She wondered just how many there were. All the men had their guns, and they were all aiming it at Maka. "She can't dodge all of us." One of the men muttered, barely audible. She looked around, not lifting her head.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Kaito, but I won't die here." Maka lifted her head to reveal her black eyes and smile. "So bring it."

"Fire!" The men all cocked their guns and fired at Maka. When the smoke from the guns cleared, they saw her lying on the floor.

"Good job men." Before they could do anything else, all of their chests were pierced with blades. "What the..."

Maka opened her eyes and smiled once again. "Puny bullets won't pierce a scythe blade. Don't you know that, Kishin?" Maka killed them, bringing her blades back to her body.

She walked towards the glass barrier, killing everyone in her way.

As Kaito watched the fight, a guard came in. "Sir, this woman is insane. If we don't stop her, she'll take out the whole army."

"It's fine." Kaito smiled. "We just need to weaken her."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I've tried killing Maka for a while now. I tried beating her to death, I shot her, knowing she'd take a bullet for her weapon." Kaito's smile faded. "I want to kill that bitch!"

Kaito slammed his fist on the desk beside him. "And if she doesn't die... She'll live regretting it. I'll make her want to kill herself. To the point of madness." He began to laugh maniacally.

"Sir?" The guard asked, looking scared.

"Kill her! And make her regret crossing paths with Kaito Hayashi in such a disrespectful way!" Kaito's eyes went wide, and his smile was crazy. He was just as insane as his brother.

"Now I understand." Maka said, looking straight at the glass. "You're crazy."

She had murdered every single one of the guards that came at her. The rest were too scared and ran away. Maka had lost her patience, and someone was going to pay.

Kaito stared at her, a smile still in place. Even though Maka couldn't see his insane smile, she could feel his soul twisting.

"Kaito Hayashi. Kishin, Kaito Hayashi." Maka took a step towards the glass, arms turning into scythe blades. "You are Kishin, therefore it is my job to destroy every last one of you fuckers. But you also beat me. You thought I would die, right?"

Kaito nodded, still feeling smug. "I won't die so easily." Maka smiled this time, destroying the glass that separated her from her enemy.

"And why not? You're a puny little girl. You should've died the night I beat you! Why didn't you die when I shot you?! It makes no sense..."

"Allow me to tell you, Kishin." Maka's voice became low, her eyes narrowed, her tone became strict. "I am infected with the black blood. Shouldn't you have known? My blood protects me from dying under such attacks."

Maka's choice of words were more mature. She sounded like her mother, Kami. Kami, who was strong, and beautiful, had a low voice, a strong build, and a feminine face. Exactly like Maka's was at this very moment.

"Not only do I have a mix of Meister blood and black blood, but I am also one of the most powerful Scythe's by blood. Does it make sense?" Maka looked up at Kaito, who was spinning a gun on his finger.

"Perfect." Kaito held the gun up, aiming it at Maka's head. "But you can't possibly survive this, can you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Want to find out?" Maka paused. She could sense her teams souls. The Maka that wasn't influenced by black blood took over, and let her blades disappear.

"I would love to." Kaito pulled the trigger, the bullet going past Maka's head and into thin air.

"I'm afraid, we're gonna have to do this later." The green eyed girl kicked the guard in the face and started to run towards her team. Kaito followed.

"You can't run forever, Albarn." Kaito stopped in his tracks, allowing her to run. "You will be mine."

Maka ran all the way to them. When she saw them, she yelled for them.

"Soul!" She raised her hand as if to grab the figure that was so far away, but her exhaustion caused her to fall. She lost consciousness.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Soul asked, turning towards the direction the voice came from. His eyes widened to see his girlfriend in ripped clothes and covered in blood.

"Maka!" Soul watched her faint, her body becoming nothing but limp flesh. He ran over to her side, picking her body up into his arms and holding her close. "I'm so sorry."

The rest of the team came over to see how she was. Tsubaki made an assessment of her, Kid fixed her hair(duhr...) Liz and Patty wiped her body with the torn clothes and dug into her bag for some new ones, and Black*Star went and found food for all of them.

"We need to find a safe place. Maka can't rest here like this." Kid began, breaking his hands away from her now symmetrical hair.

"Can we get out of here?" Soul asked, holding her close. "My family has a underground mansion about thirty miles from here."

"No matter if we can get out of here or not, we have to try." Black*Star looked at Kid and Soul with solemn eyes. "A god like me won't be stuck here."

Liz and Patty nodded in agreement. Tsubaki just grabbed her hair tie and put her hair back up. "If we're gonna do this, then let's go."

Suddenly, Maka began to cough violently. She flipped herself over, so that she was on all fours, and coughed up specks of black blood.

"Maka!" Soul pulled her hair out of her face and looked at her with worry. When she finally stopped coughing, she told him the story, clinging onto him. Soul held her closer, afraid to lose her.

"I understand he wants to kill her. What better way to kill someone than to beat them to death and blame it on a bar fight. No trace of prints. It's unintentional. The culprit never found. Perfect. But the gun. He was pissed." Kid analyzed it all. The information that filled him made his blood run cold. "HE'S BEING SLOPPY AND HAS AN ASYMMETRICAL PATTE-"

"OK! We're all tired. Let's get the fuck out of here..." Liz taped the Shinigami's mouth shut with the duct tape she brought.

They all ran towards the iron platform. Black*Star threw Tsubaki onto the grass area, telling her to keep a look out. Kid carried Maka bridal style on Beezlebub, which made Soul stare at him with intent on killing...

"C'mon Soul!" Liz called, extending her hand to him. He took it and they ran. Soul had to drive, because Maka was sleeping, and only he knew the way.

* * *

When they arrived, Soul entered the passcode to the three story mansion with an underground service. He carried Maka bridal style all the way to a master bedroom underground and laid her on the bed. He proceeded to lay down next to her and hold her close.

Maka's mind was filled with conversation between her and her black blood. They went back and forth on what to do. They ended up on an agreement to kill Kaito using the black blood, but Maka's anger wouldn't have control.

"Maka." Soul muttered, petting her hair. Maka's eyes fluttered open to land on Soul.

"You scared me, Maka. I was so worried I could die..." Maka cut Soul off by placing her hand on his heart.

"Do you love me, Maka?" Soul asked, unsure of what she was doing.

"I can't find any reason not to. You're perfect. I'm just... not sure if you feel the same..." Maka's voice became shaky as she trailed off, her eyes focusing on the big room.

"I love you, Maka Albarn." Soul placed his hand underneath her cheek and brought it up to his face. He placed his arm around her waist and shifted them so that he was on top of her. He brushed his lips against hers. "Don't make me wait to hear those words from your lips."

"I love you, Soul Eater Evans." Maka melted at the touch of his lips.

His touches here and there on her body were pure electricity. She balled her hands into fists in his hair, afraid that he might leave her if she were to release him.

After their steamy make-out session, they laid next to each other, holding onto one another. Neither was going to let go anytime soon. Nor, did they want to.

They fell asleep, Maka's back pressed against Soul's perfect chest. He placed his hand around her shoulders and waist, pulling her protectively against him. Never again would he let them take her.

Maka's mind was filled with content pleasure as she fell asleep. Her face was light pink when she realized that she was dreaming about her and Soul getting married. But he was dreaming about it too. In fact, if Soul remembered correctly, there was a black diamond ring that he adored from his mother's jewelry box in the house they were in.

"Perfect..." Soul mumbled in his sleep, resting his face in the crook of her neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of Maka, his one and only love.

* * *

**OK so like a few things. High school started and since I'm a honors student, my fanfictions come after homework.**

**And on REALLY shitty days like TODAY, my mother will make me want to cry. How do I solve the problem? Write fan fiction! Or completely imagine that my heart doesn't exist. It works, kay?**

**Sorry for my poor attempt at a fan fiction. Please do not murder me. Love you all.**

**Oh, and please review.**

**Thanks! and SORRY - lessthanthreedance **


End file.
